What happened to you
by AlexHamiltonFanGirl
Summary: It has been a few months since the monsters went up on the surface. Things were going great, until Undyne realizes something is off with sans. Undynes pov strong language


I wake up, the smell of burning spaghetti surrounding me. Uh oh, I think.

"PAPY, did you start cooking without me?!"

"Undyne, you were still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you!"

"Well, you should've!"

"Undyne I'm sorry-"

"BECAUSE THE SPAGHETTI DOESN'T SMELL BURNT ENOUGH! LEMME COME DOWN THERE!" I'm so disappointed in him, I thought I had told him to make the heat match your burning passion, not to lightly simmer it! Oh well, I guess he's just distracted, Papyrus is probably nervous about meeting people on the surface for the first time. I wouldn't blame him, I'm nervous too.

"Undyne, you're here! So, what do you want to critique me on this time?" Papyrus' tone is still happy and excited, he's always happy to get critiqued. Unlike his brother, who pretty much just sits around all day, Papy is happy to learn new things.

"…what temperature did you set it at?"

"Um, around 500 degrees, why?" Hmph, I heard from Frisk that humans think that 500 degrees by itself is too hot, but I don't get it.

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT IT ON MAXIMUM HEAT! NGAHHHHHHH!" I begin to turn up the dial on the stove until….

"Um, did I interrupt something? Though, TIBA honest, this has pretty much become a daily ROTINI" Ug, of course, Papyrus' brother must ruin the moment. I throw a spear at him, which when he does his usual morning puns, he teleports out of the way. This time, though, he just stands there. Thankfully, I guess, it doesn't hit him. He looks, and I hate myself for making this pun, dead inside. Something about his smile is off, too

"Sans, really? I wait for the day you come downstairs without making a pun"

"hehe, you're smiling"

"I AM AND I HATE IT" Sans walks off, chuckling to himself. It seems kind of half assed, to be honest. I would ask him if anything is wrong, but I know he wouldn't say anything. That's Sans for you. I turn back to the stove, where a small fire has started

"YES! NOW WE'RE TALKING! HIGHER! HIGHER!" The fire obeys me. "FUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! I AM THE FIRE GODESS! THE FIRE WILL BEND TO MY WILL!" Then I remember that that's what destroyed my house back underground. Nah, it's still Frisks fault. Mrs. Toriel comes down with Frisk. They open up the fire extinguisher that they found in Papyrus' room, and sprayed the white stuff onto the stove. "Aww, come on, it was just getting started! And now you've ruined perfectly good spaghetti!" Frisk laughs, obviously thinking that it was a joke, and most definitely thinking about the time they burned my house down. Frisk had almost killed me that time! Why was that funny?! They would probably kill everyone in the underground if they had the chance. No, that's stupid, Frisk wouldn't hurt a fly.

"We have a busy day today, and we don't want it to start with burning the house down, now would we?" I sigh. Queen Toriel's right, we are trying to get human jobs today, and it wouldn't boost our reputation if we arrived covered in soot. "speaking of which" she says, "I think you all should start getting ready, we will just have to stop at Starbucks [not sponsored] or something" I begrudgingly walk up the stairs in defeat, while Papyrus sprints up the stairs so fast, it's like he's in a video game. Finally, I'm in my room, which would've been Alphys' and mine, until she…I told Papyrus that she had disappeared, it was easer then to tell him straight up. Even though I lied to him, he caught on eventually, it was probably Sans, I know he can't stand lying to him. It was two years ago, why am I even thinking about this? I look at my reflection in the mirror, a decently tall fish with bright red hair and piercing yellow eyes stares back at me. I change into a better eyepatch, I still fucking hate the justice soul for doing that, and then I look back at my reflection. Huh, I think, I didn't even realize I was crying. The tears gather up in my eyes. God I miss her, I miss her so fucking much, why doesn't she realize that I could've helped, WHY DOES NO ONE REALIZE THAT WE ARE HERE TO HELP?! I collapse to the floor. Then I hear I knock on the bedroom door, Papyrus probably.

"Undyne, are you there?"

"Sans?! Why are you here?!"

"Um, I kinda live here too, y'know. In all seriousness, I hear tears, then a loud bang, I thought maybe you had…y'know"

"Oh, no I would never do that! I was just missing Alphys, that's all" Sans should know all about that, he started acting much more reclusive after she had died, and I caught him crying a few times. "I'm fine though, I've been meaning to ask you something, are you ok? You've been acting weird." I'm greeted with silence. I begin to question whether he left or not, when I'm finally greeted with an answer

"I'm fine" That's all he says, then I hear footsteps. He's leaving, of course he's leaving. I begin to chase after him when I realize that I'm still in my pajamas. I start to change into normal clothes when I hear another knock at the door. "knock knock" Sans says.

"Sans oh my god just go away and let me change in peace!"

"Cmon, you're sad, I need to cheer you up, knock knock" I give in, not wanting to argue with him right now.

"who's there?" I hear a slight sound of shock, of course he wasn't expecting me to give in that easily.

"Dishes"

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke!" I let out a snicker before realizing what I had just done.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe I laughed at that!"

"Did it work, are you feeling better?" 

"Yes, you won, now go scream victory while I get dressed, just leave me alone" Even though I try to pretend I'm serious, I'm still laughing.

"Cod it, Bass"

"But you know, you can talk to me about…stuff. I think I would know more than most people -erm I mean I better go get changed!" then he sprints off, without a second thought.

I'm more suspicious of Sans now than ever before


End file.
